Fetter
"Everything about Twolegplace is messy. You can try to rise above it, but just when you think you're on dry land, you're pulled back into the muck and grime with the rest of them." --Fetter General Description Fetter's pelt was very strange looking. "Salt-and-pepper" was the best way to describe it. His body was riddled with scars of various ages and size, making his fur very patchy and uneven, especially since he rarely groomed it. Once, his eyes were yellow, but they were clawed out. He kept his eyelids closed at all times afterwards, both out of shame and to try to keep dirt from infecting his ruined eyes. History Stone was born in Twolegplace, to a pair of no-name parents, and struggled to find a way to create a name for himself. He found it in the employ of Pegard, who gave him instructions to craft 'servants,' creatures who would serve their Masters until their dying breath. He crafted several of them - Jackal, Auxil, Sentinel, and Shackle - although they all ended up failing their duties in a variety of ways. Blamed by Castion for the death of Tobias, he was beaten, blinded, and renamed Fetter. He stumbled into the barn of Alifair while searching for Shackle. He was given orders to find the tom and take him back to Twolegplace so Castion could have his revenge, but it seems he has his own ideas for the servant in mind as well. He collapsed from exhaustion near Ruby Barn, where Alifair found him and took him in. He toyed with Alifair for awhile, using her to find his son, while crafting a plan that became known as THE CHOICE. 'After Maelstrom's final battle with the Clan, when the SG came to the barn, Fetter ordered Shackle to follow him on a walk. There, he presented his son with the choice: to either be slaughtered by Castion, or to accept that Masters and servants had never truly existed, that it was all part of Stone's selfish desire for survival. Shackle snapped, nearly killing Fetter - which had also been part of his plan - but stopped at the last moment, leaving Fetter alive. Fetter was forced to grapple with the fact that he did not know his son or control him as well as he had thought, and he slowly began considering his life, and the differences between him and his son, culminating in a new plan. He put this new plan into action immediately, dragging himself to Twolegplace, where he ran into Bottle, who guided him to Castion. He lied to the city boss, claiming that Shackle had been killed by him and Alifair, and Castion killed him in return, making sure his death was slow and torturous. Family Tree Immediate Family '''Father: ' Unknown: (presumed dead, residence unknown) 'Mother: ' Unknown: (presumed dead, residence unknown) 'Mate: ' Reyna: (presumed dead, residence unknown) Burr: Living '''Sons: The one called Green: (Dead, residence unknown) The one called Fleck: (Dead, residence unknown) The one called Paws/Shackle: Living Sentinel: (Deceased, residence unknown) Auxil: (Deceased, residence unknown) Trivia *His appearance was originally a blue-gray tom with amber eyes (as remembered by Shackle) but this was later ret-conned because that picture is hella cool and needed to be used for someone awesome. *His original name was Stone, before Castion changed it. *Alan Rickman is totes the best voice headcanon for him. *He was the first cat Prin Pardus killed that actually stayed dead. :D Fanfiction Appearances *He was the main character in Reversed (a one-shot by Prin Pardus). *He was a main character in Forced (by Prin Pardus) *Appeared briefly (but was not named) in Crackling (by Prin Pardus) *He was a main character in Either Or (by Prin Pardus) *He was the main character in Willpower (by Prin Pardus) Category:Prin Pardus